The invention relates to a gear arrangement, particularly for a double screw extruder, having a drive shaft and at least one driven element.
Gear arrangements of this type are used in the most diverse areas of application, for which reason the following discussion of double screw extruder gears is only exemplary, but should not be taken as limiting in terms of the protection. The optimization problem is more or less common for all gear arrangements, that on the one hand, it should certainly be high-performance and thus, for example, be usable to transfer a large torque, but on the other hand, it should allow for as small an expense as possible.
Thus, expensively designed gear arrangements are already known whose driven shafts are driven via two side shafts, wherein both side shafts are constructed as torsion shafts and are accordingly expensively designed. The two side shafts are driven by the common drive shaft, optionally by the intermediate connection of a reduction gear. A simpler embodiment now consists, for example, in taking away one side shaft and transmitting the driving power only via one side shaft. As is not difficult to recognize, however, only a reduced torque can be transmitted in this case as compared with the embodiment having two side shafts. Finally, an alternative constructive form of a gear arrangement of the type mentioned at the beginning likewise has only one side shaft which, however, for improvement of the torque or driving power transmission, is provided with two teeth meshing areas in alignment with each other, which--relative to the drive direction--are arranged next to each other on the same side shaft or driven shaft and perform a simultaneous power transmission. However, the large spatial requirement necessary here in the axial direction is disadvantageous in this gear variation.